


In Your Lane

by insertfruitpun



Category: The Witchlands Series - Susan Dennard
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Driving, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertfruitpun/pseuds/insertfruitpun
Summary: Vivia and Stix's first date starts rather interestingly.Or: Stix is THAT kind of driver
Relationships: Vivia Nihar/Stacia "Stix" Sotar
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	In Your Lane

Vivia could not believe it. It was just a day ago that Stix asked her out. And though her friend assured her that it wasn't a joke, Vivia still half expected her not to show up. But she still got ready. Physically, that is. Vivia doubted she was ever going to be psychically ready to see Stix in that way. But she was going to, and it was the most incredible thing she could think of. And when Stix showed up to pick her up, she almost couldn't believe it. Merik asked for updates. Vivia told him she would rather die, but now she was considering his offer. She couldn't very well spend so much time with Stix without telling someone about it. And saying it out loud seemed too much for a first date. So it was decided. Vivia would just have to text Merik about it, even if she didn't want to. There was no other choice, really, because Stix brought flowers. _Flowers._ And then she opened the car door for her, which was incredibly cheesy and unnecessary. Vivia loved it. Once they were inside the car, they didn't talk much. It was entirely Vivia's fault for getting flustered after one "You look nice." Her nerves were killing her, and she had to release the stress somehow. So Vivia took out her phone and started writing a long, long text to Merik. Her thoughts weren't coherent enough to write down, so she went with facts. In the middle of her talking about how sweet Stix was, the car seemed to go slower. Vivia looked up to see another car backing up, even though there was space next to Stix's car that she could have easily stay in while the other car passed. Eventually they made it to the end of the street, with the other car finally passing by. "What was that for?" Vivia asked. "I know! He had no right to give me that dirty look. It's a fucking one-way street." Stix threw her hands in the air, then seemed to remember that she was driving and put them back on the steering wheel. "People should act like it." Vivia chuckled. Merik always told her that being in her car was an experience. Actually, Stix was the only one who didn't comment on it. Now she knew why. She looked back down at her phone, and was just about to add cute to her list when Stix stopped out of nowhere and groaned. "What happened?" "Grandma forgot her glasses at home, apparently." The woman in question, who was taking forever to turn her car, wasn't too old, and the fact that Stix was critiquing anyone for forgetting their glasses was highly hypocritical. But Vivia didn't comment on it, because, one, she knew she was worse, and two, Stix was oddly cute when she snapped at people. The rest of the ride passed without much commotion, which Vivia was glad for. She finished her text and even started talking to Stix with coherent responses. It was perfect. They reached the restaurant and Stix was about to park when someone drove in front of them and took the spot. "The fucking nerve of some people-"

**Author's Note:**

> Look the idea hit me and I had to. Might write a part two because I feel like Vivia would be even worse.


End file.
